Problem: Find the area bounded by the graph of $y = \arccos(\sin x)$ and the $x$-axis on the interval $\frac{\pi}{2} \le x \le \frac{5 \pi}{2}.$
Solution: Suppose $\frac{\pi}{2} \le x \le \frac{3 \pi}{2}.$  Then
\[\sin x = \cos \left( x - \frac{\pi}{2} \right),\]and $0 \le x - \frac{\pi}{2} \le \pi,$ so
\[\arccos(\sin x) = x - \frac{\pi}{2}.\]Now, suppose $\frac{3 \pi}{2} \le x \le \frac{5 \pi}{2}.$  Then
\[\sin x = \cos \left( \frac{5 \pi}{2} - x \right),\]and $0 \le \frac{5 \pi}{2} - x \le \pi,$ so
\[\arccos(\sin x) = \frac{5 \pi}{2} - x.\]Thus, the graph of $y = \arccos(\sin x)$ for $\frac{\pi}{2} \le x \le \frac{5 \pi}{2}$ consists of two line segments, going from $\left( \frac{\pi}{2}, 0 \right)$ to $\left( \frac{3 \pi}{2}, \pi \right),$ then to $\left( \frac{5 \pi}{2}, 0 \right).$

[asy]
unitsize(1 cm);

draw((pi/2,0)--(3*pi/2,pi)--(5*pi/2,0),red);
draw((pi/2,0)--(5*pi/2,0));
draw((pi/2,0)--(pi/2,pi));

label("$\frac{\pi}{2}$", (pi/2,0), S);
label("$\frac{5 \pi}{2}$", (5*pi/2,0), S);
label("$\frac{3 \pi}{2}$", (3*pi/2,0), S);
label("$0$", (pi/2,0), W);
label("$\pi$", (pi/2,pi), W);
[/asy]

Thus, the region we are interested in is a triangle with base $2 \pi$ and height $\pi,$ so its area is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot 2 \pi \cdot \pi = \boxed{\pi^2}.$